


Already Home

by kanshou87



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elsa Needs a Hug (Disney), F/M, Frohana (Disney), Ice Bros - Freeform, Protective Anna (Disney), Protective Kristoff (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: All Kristoff ever known is survival. That changed when he met her.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliimg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliimg/gifts).



> Thank you to the-spastic-fantastic and swimmingnewsie for beta-ing this story. A quick shoutout to lelitachay for encouraging me to try out my first Kristanna fic, although it started off as an Ice Bro story. I got the inspiration for akapost's fanart (You can check it out here: https://lelitachay.tumblr.com/post/188492502800/akapost-calbearrule-akapost-modern-au-big)

“This should last you for another two weeks, Mr. Handerson,” said Anna as she disposed of the empty syringe into the nearest bin. 

Mr. Handerson let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, lass. I can feel my legs now.” 

Anna smiled. 

“That’s good to hear. The dosage of Colchicine should be enough to keep the swelling contained.” 

She quickly went to the elderly man’s side and helped him to stand. His legs were wobbly at first. The poor man held onto the arm rest for his dear life until sensation seeped into his legs. Once he steadied himself, Anna slipped a pair of crutches under his arms and accompanied him to the door. 

She tucked the tail of her patient's scarf into his winter jacket before pulling the door open. 

“There you go, Mr. Handerson… Feel free to drop by if the pain becomes unbearable.” 

“Will do.” He clasped his hand in hers. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” 

“I’m glad to be of service. Do tell your friends or family to visit us. We will be operating until New Year’s.”

Mr Handerson gave Anna a surprised look. “You're working during Christmas and New Year's Eve?” 

Anna waved her hand and chuckled.

“I’m too much of a workaholic to take the week off.” She secured a knot on her patient’s scarf. “Besides, I find it helping people more enjoyable than instead lazing around in my tiny apartment.”

“Bless you, child. I wish there were more kind people like you in this world.” 

“I believe there are. Good night and happy holidays, Mr. Handerson.” 

“Happy holidays to you too, dear. Take care.”

Once her patient disappeared from her line of sight, she flipped the door sign to Closed. She glanced at her wrist watch and mentally calculated the remaining time she had left to grab a sandwich at a nearby Subway. 

10p.m.. 

Perfect. The last ride back would be in half an hour's time. 

She proceeded with administration chores, finishing all the outstanding paperwork of the day before calling in a night. 

xxx

By 11p.m. the weather had changed drastically. Heavy snow filled the empty sidewalk with a thick sheet of white. The surrounding temperature plummeted to almost sub-zero. Even with three layers of clothing wrapped around Anna's frame, she could feel chills pierce through to her bones. Her face was numb from being exposed to the winter breeze for too long. 

Her Subway plan was completely abandoned when she stepped out of her clinic. Never had she been so happy to spot a convenience store in the sea of whiteness. Hunger was no longer her main concern when she felt like she was about to literally freeze to death. She sought refuge in the building's well insulated heat with a cup of hot chocolate resting in her hands. 

This was the worst snow storm she had ever witnessed so far. Should the weather continue, she would not be able to get home. The last thing she wanted was to camp here all night. 

A silhouette of grey across the street distracted her momentarily. A mysterious shadow was rummaging through piles of rubbish along a poorly lit alley. What piqued her the most was the person's height. From what Anna could gather from her limited vision, the person seemed like a child. 

_It's impossible, Anna. Why would any sane parent let their kids wander in the middle of night, at this part of town no less. Maybe you should mind your own business..._

Her fears were confirmed when the said person emerged from the alley. It was a girl, around eight or nine years of age donning an oversized winter coat and a tattered scarf around her neck. She seemed at the edge, her body language clearly emitted signs of weariness. 

Anna's gut feeling told her that something was not right. She abandoned her drink and headed towards the exit. Her heart pounded with uneasiness as she strode down the road. 

Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere and jumped on the little girl. She let out a high pitched shriek when her assailant grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her back to the ally. 

"You stop screaming this instance or I will rip your tongue out." 

Seething rage flashed in Anna's eyes as the animal of a man backhanded the defenseless girl, sending her fall unceremoniously on the slugged pavement. Anna lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. She took advantage of the momentum of his fall and used her body weight to pin him down. 

"Get your filthy hands off her.." Anna growled. 

"Fuckin' cunt. You will regret this." 

His threat was reduced to silence when Anna elbowed him at the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. Once she was sure the man was no longer a threat, Anna went to tend to the little girl. She found her hiding behind a pile of rubbish plastics.

The girl whimpered as Anna approached her, retreated further into her hiding spot like a wounded animal. Anna's heart broke when she saw an ugly bruise on her right cheek. 

"Please don't hit me." she sobbed, pleading. 

Anna gritted her teeth. Now she wished she had done more than knocking the man out cold for the pain he has inflicted on this innocent child. 

"It's ok. He won't hurt you anymore." Anna said, with arms wide open. 

"Let's get you out of here."

xxx

Anna was surprised at how light this child was. She had no difficulty carrying her to the clinic on foot. Warmth enveloped the brunette's chest beholding the sleeping child in her arms. Her small and frail hands latched tightly on Anna's coat as if she were her lifeline. It further strengthened her resolve to help this poor unfortunate soul. 

By the time she reached her destination, the little girl was already fast asleep. She woke her up and opted to place her at the sick bay to rest. She pulled a chair right next to the bed and settled herself down with the latest issue of Health Magazine. 

_This is going to be a long night._

Anna stirred from her sleep when she heard a soft whimper. She noticed the girl was becoming restless, she was tossing and turning under the blanket. 

"Stop it! Please don't hurt him. He did nothing wrong." she begged pitifully. 

_She's having a nightmare._

"Hey, hey…" Anna shook the child's shoulder, attempting to wake her. The latter flinched at her touch and shrunk deeper into her covers.

Anna tried again. She hoisted herself to the bed to scoop the child into her arms and started rocking her gently. 

"Shhh..You are going to be okay." Anna whispered in her ear, hand rubbing circles on her small back. The method seemed to be working - her tremors were dissipating with each motion. Finally, she was able to rouse from her sleep. 

"Hi there. You really scared me back there." Anna wiped away a stray tear from her reddened cheeks. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She apologised, averting her gaze from Anna.

"It's alright. You were having bad dreams." Anna reassured her. 

"They are not dreams. They are real." The girl retorted. "They hurt me and Kristoff."

Anna's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who is Kristoff?"

"My big brother." 

The little girl's eyes widened. "Oh no.. he's still there. I need to go and help him."

An uneasy, sinking feeling bubbled inside Anna. 

"Tell me everything."

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungry Kristoff scrounges for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. Do drop me a review in the comment box below. Am interested to know what you think of the story so far.   
> Warning: Mild violence and abuse mentioned.

Kristoff licked his cracked lips, trying to suppress the gnawing pangs of hunger. He went through the dumpsters in several alleyways like a rat, scavenging for scraps of edible food to fill his empty stomach. His collection box had been empty for almost a week now, and he had the weather to blame. Freezing temperatures made it impossible for Kristoff to stay on the streets for an extended period to beg for money. He could not risk getting pneumonia in the winter; it was too dangerous and expensive. After exhausting his last set of pennies on a loaf of bread for his younger sibling, Kristoff had no choice but to go dumpster diving to survive. 

He enviously eyed the people resting in a cozy diner across the street. Oh, how he wished he was there slurping a hot cup of coffee, chatting merrily with a company of friends, and not tearing up garbage bags like a stray. 

It will get better. 

A calm voice projected inside his head, pushing him to focus on the task at hand. 

Be strong for her.

Kristoff's mind wandered to his sibling at their makeshift home a couple of blocks away. He would not give up until he could get them both out of their impoverished state. He promised her a better life when they made a collective decision to run away from this hell hole. 

His efforts bore fruit on his last forage. He collected several bags of bruised fruits and canned food enough to last for a week. A smile formed on his face thinking about the hearty meal they were going to have as he hurried back. 

"Elsa, guess what I have found…" 

His excitement was short-lived when he saw the eave of his tent torn open. 

Something's not right. 

He quickened his pace towards his home. His blood froze at the sight of three men surrounding a teary-eyed girl. Sir Jorgenbjorgen, her penguin-shaped doll, laid in pieces next to her. One of the men was holding a part of his sister's doll. 

Kristoff's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Who are you?"

His voice caught the attention of the ringleader, a six-foot-three male bearing a scar on his face. His condescending demeanor spelled trouble. 

"My pals and I are seeking temporary shelter from the cold. Your tent happened to be on the way. Lucky us."

Kristoff growled. "You are not welcome here. Get out.." 

His warning was met with a sudden punch to his face, sending him sprawling across the floor. The impact was so significant that it made his vision swim.

"How rude," the bear-man scoffed. "Didn't your parents tell you not to mess with strangers, boy?" Kristoff doubled over in pain as the man kicked him square on his torso, each blow delivered with sharp, damaging precision. He could have sworn that his ribs cracked from repeated assault. He could hear his sister begging in the background but was utterly powerless against the brutal blows raining upon him. 

"Leave him alone! Please don't hurt him!" 

"Shut up, bitch!" 

Kristoff saw red with he saw the man backhanded his sister. He needed to act fast before the other could inflict further damage on Elsa. He quickly rolled to the side in time to dodge an incoming and tackled his assailant. Once he fell, Kristoff charged at the others like a raging bull, knocking them off their feet. He whipped his head and hollered at the top of his lungs. 

"Elsa, run!" 

His sister didn't need to be told twice. She bolted out of the tent like an antelope on the run and disappeared. 

"Get her!" the ringleader ordered. 

Kristoff huffed a sigh of relief. At least Elsa would be safe. Before he was given a moment of reprieve, he was hauled up and slammed against the ground. 

"Big mistake, boy. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

Kristoff felt his stomach drop like a bombshell when his eyes met the other's murderous glee. 

xxx

Kristoff woke to the sound of blaring sirens in the background. 

How long had he been unconscious? 

The first thing his mind registered was the awkward position of his battered body. He was suspended in mid-air with both hands bound above his head, a few inches above the ground. His legs were barely touching the earth; he had to tip-toe to lessen the sting of jagged edges of metal sinking deeper into his already lacerated flesh. His attacker did not have the decency to leave his winter clothing alone. His teeth chattered violently when a gust of icy breeze kissed his midsection, now marred with patches of black and blue. 

Every little movement he made was torture. His head was pounding like a war drum while white, hot pain knifed him with each breath he took. The heavy taste of copper in his mouth was sickening. He suppressed the urge to vomit at the thought of the possibility of him dying, either from internal bleeding or hypothermia. Kristoff pondered about his sister, praying hard that she would not meet the same fate as him or worse. 

Did he not promise Elsa that he would take care of her? Protect her from any danger like the heroes in her storybook? 

Droplets of tears trickled down his inflamed cheeks.

All this is all my fault. If I made Elsa stay back, she wouldn't be running for her life right now. 

He picked up a faint sound of footsteps growing louder behind him. 

I guess this is the end. 

He closed his eyes and welcomed the inviting darkness.

Be safe, Elsa. Please forgive me. 

xxx

It was a herculean effort for Kristoff to crack his swollen eye open. He blinked a few times when blinding lights invading visual senses. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the strong scent of antiseptics waffling in the air. He tilted his head sideways and spotted an IV drip attached to his upper right arm. A pulse monitor was next to him, beeping steadily against the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

A female voice startled him. His eyes scanned the room to find the source of the sound. His search landed on a redhead seated at the footboard of his bed. The hanging cast on his broken foot limited his mobility range. On top of that, the table tray was also obstructing his line of sight. He anchored his elbows on the bed and used his upper body strength to sit up so he could have a more unobstructed view of the woman. Kristoff let out a painful groan when his body rebelled against the sudden pressure. He had overestimated his ability. 

"Wait, hold on... Please let me help you." 

The woman placed one hand rested on his shoulder, and the other supported his back as she guided him on a stack of propped pillows. He held her gaze with awe. Her turquoise blue eyes shone beautifully with a sheen of tears covering the surface. He found her so beautiful that he had forgotten his pain momentarily. 

"I'm sorry." she said, clasping his free hand with hers. 

Kristoff found the contact oddly comforting. 

He knew he should respond with a "thank you" or something decent. Instead, he averted his gaze and remained despondent. It felt like ages before the girl broke the silence. 

"I...let me go and inform the doctor.."

"Why…" he blurted out. "Why did you save me?"

He clenched his teeth in frustration. If there is one thing that he learned living on the streets, everything comes with a price. His rescue was no exception, he believed. The last thing he wanted was to get caught by surprise. 

"Because it is the right thing to do."

The door closed behind her with a resounding click, leaving a perplexed Kristoff with an aching heart. 

Damn, he already missed her presence. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I know it's been a while since I last updated. For those who are following this, I commend your patience. Well, your patience has finally paid off. This story is officially back from hiatus. So without further ado, I present to you Chapter 3. A shoutout to @leli for beta-ing this piece for me. :)

"I'm going to get help. You stay here and wait for me." 

Elsa's eyes widened at Anna's request. The thought of being left alone terrified her. The trauma of her recent experience was still raw; her bruised cheek was a physical reminder of her earlier ordeal. However, she could not muster the courage to voice out her uneasiness. She muttered a soft  _ Yes _ instead and nodded.

_ Be a good girl and obey. You won't get into trouble if you do what you are told.  _

The blonde girl sensed something was amidst when their conversation ended with a pregnant pause. Elsa's heart quickened when she saw the red head's hands folded across her chest and started pacing the floor. She clasped her hands nervously in a poor attempt to stop the rising panic inside her. 

_ Did I say something wrong? Was she displeased with my answer?  _

Elsa’s eyes were glued to the floor, mulling over her next course of action. Her thoughts were disrupted by a pair of teal eyes peering into hers. The sudden eye contact startled her that she almost tripped. Her cheeks coloured at her own clumsiness.

_ Good job Elsa. Way to make a fool of yourself.  _

She was expecting Anna to reprimand her timidness. Instead, a gentle hand landed on top of her head and began stroking.

"Don't worry, Elsa. Everything is going to be all right." 

Elsa’s eyes started to water. It unnerved her how the lady whom she met less than an hour ago could read her like an open book. At the same time, she welcomed Anna's comforting gesture like a sponge to water. Human contact was something she missed dearly since her parents' passing. Sure, Kristoff was around to shower her with affection but it felt different with Anna. Their interaction was more intimate, more motherly. 

"I will be back as soon as I can." Anna said. "I promise." 

Elsa relished in the warmth of a soft peck on the crown of her head. She missed it as soon as the red head left. 

_ Yes. She will be back.  _

Her eyes diverted to the plushie horse that Anna gave her when she brought her into the clinic. 

… 

An hour has passed since her conversation with Anna. Elsa glanced at the digital clock for the tenth time. The knot in her stomach grew tighter as the seconds reset into another cycle. 

Her mind went into overdrive thinking of all possibilities that might have caused her delay.  _ What if the bad people caught her?  _ She could feel anxiety bubbling inside of her. Her breathing turned into heavy pants at the thought of Anna being caught and beaten. Her body trembled when she recalled the memory of Kristoff beaten into a pulp. If someone as big and strong as Kristoff could not fend off the thugs, then what chance would someone Anna’s size have against them? Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized the consequences of her actions. She had put Anna into unnecessary danger in a desperate move to save Kristoff. 

The creaking of the doorknob pulled Elsa from her musings. She teared up at the sight of Anna emerging from the glass door, shedding her winter clothing and hanging them at the nearest coat stand. 

“Man, it’s freezing out there. Good thing you are nice and warm here.”

"Miss Summers! You came back," she exclaimed, ejecting herself from the oversized armchair.

"I was so.. so scared that.." Elsa sniffled, wiping off the flood of tears with the back of her hand. 

_ I thought you didn’t make it. _

That was left unsaid. 

"I told you I will be back, didn't I?" The response came before Elsa could speak her peace. The little girl averted her eyes away from the redhead, face flustered with embarrassment at her lack of confidence in Anna. Irrational fear told her that Anna was probably offended by her comment and did not want to help her anymore. The feeling dissipated as soon as it came when Anna gathered her in a bone-crushing hug. 

"You have nothing to fear, Elsa. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore." 

Anna’s words struck a chord inside her. All of Elsa’s fear and insecurity vanished instantly. She buried herself on the crook of the other’s shoulder, seeking the much-needed comfort. A sob tore from her throat and grew louder as each minute passed. She was grateful for Anna’s silence as she continued to hold her. It seemed like an eternity before she let her go. 

“Feeling better now?” 

Elsa nodded, sniffing.

“Did you find my brother?”

“Yes. He is at the hospital.” 

“Is he ok?”

“He is...getting better.” 

Elsa noticed a hesitant pause in Anna’s voice but did not press for an explanation.

“Can I see him please?”

“Not now, sweetheart. Your brother needs time to rest.” 

Elsa’s shoulders hunched in disappointment.

“Once he is well enough I will bring you to visit him.” 

“Promise?”

  
“I promise. Pinky swear?” 

Anna offered her pinky and smiled. They shook on it. 

“In the meantime let’s focus on your healing, ok?”

Elsa instantly recognised a bottle that Anna retrieved from the nearest cabinet. She made her displeasure known with a disgusted face that made Anna laugh out loud. 

“I don’t want to take that, please,” she begged. 

“I’m sorry but you have to. The pain won’t go away if you don’t.” 

“I can’t stand the taste... I will vomit.” she reasoned, giving the lady the sad puppy face. 

“Tell you what. If you take this medicine, I will make you a hot chocolate to drink. Sounds good?”

“Really?” 

Elsa perked up her ears at the mention of hot chocolate. It is her favourite. She has not had one since forever. 

“Yes. I will make it right now.” 

True to her words, Anna emerged from the pantry with two mugs of hot chocolate. 

“One for you and one for me.”

Elsa was about to drink it when a hand stopped her advances.

“Medicine first.” 

Elsa reluctantly opened her mouth when Anna handed a tablespoon of medicine to her. She made a face as she swallowed the vile liquid down her throat in a single gulp. Her eyes watered at the tang of a bitter aftertaste. She struggled to hold up the liquid despite her stomach protest. 

“Great job, Elsa,” Anna said while rubbing circles on her small back. Elsa's face beamed like a sunflower at the elder's compliment as she nursed her beverage with gratitude. The sweet taste of chocolate washed was a respite to the awful taste on her tongue. 

"This is delicious! Thank you, Miss Summers."

Anna waved her hand. "Anna. Just call me Anna." She took a jacket from the stand and draped it over the girl. 

"Let's get you home, Elsa."

Elsa shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to go back to the place that had made her homeless in the first place. The thought of facing pretentious pleasantries and cold treatment from the people who were being entrusted to care for her and her brother made her stomach churned. 

"I don't have one.." She retorted nervously.

"I think you got the wrong idea. I am taking you back to my home." 

Elsa's smile could not be wider. Hand in hand she exited the clinic with her newfound friend, feeling hopeful with each step she took. 

Perhaps things would get better after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks. Feel free to share your thoughts in the comment box. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff finally met his saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making you guys wait for this. Thank you to TheSpasticFantastic for beta-ing this piece. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please share your thoughts in the comment box below.

_ "That's all for today. The deadline for your assignment is on Monday. Any late submissions will result in further marks being deducted. Are we clear?"  _

_ "Yes, Miss Marte!" The class chimed in unison.  _

_ "Great." The auburn haired woman turned her attention to the blonde seated at the back of her class. "Mr. Bjorgman. I wish to speak to you for a moment."  _

_ Fifteen year old Kristoff nodded solemnly. He didn't need to be a psychic to know the reason behind Miss Marte's frown.  _

_ "Mr. Bjorgman, I hope you have some good explanation for me on your recent performance." Kristoff's eyes shifted to the string of Cs and Ds written on a piece of paper.  _

_ Frustrated from the lack of response, Miss Marte resumed.  _

_ "If this continues, I will have to take disciplinary action. This will affect your enrollment on the school's basketball team. We don't want that, do we?"  _

_ Kristoff shook his head earnestly.  _

_ "Good. I'll give you one last chance." She tore a stick-it-note and scribbled something on top. It read ‘Write a three page essay on three prominent figures from World War II’. _

_ "Here, consider this your last chance. Try not to mess this up."  _

xxx

Kristoff wrinkled his nose when he entered the house. The strong stench of alcohol permeated in the air. Two empty bottles of whiskey lying on the wooden floorboard confirmed his suspicion that Simon was drinking again. He frowned at the stack of grease stained cardbox on the coffee table; crumbs of half eaten pizza littered the surface. 

The TV screen flickered in the dimly lit living room, its brightness illuminated the occupant. A balding, burly man sat resting on a worn out leather armchair, puffing a cigarette. As quiet as a mouse, the boy tried to sneak past the man hoping he would be too distracted by the Yankee game on screen to notice his presence. His body was still sore from recent beatings. 

“Where do you think you are going?” asked the man wearily. 

“I have homework to finish.” 

“Don’t you lie to me, boy." he growled. 

Kristoff froze when the legs of the furniture screeched against the floorboard. The five foot giant of a man stalked towards him like a hungry wolf ready to pounce on its prey. His bloodshot eyes bored into Kristoff's, flashes of rage swimming in them. His eyes widened in fear watching the man unclasp his belt buckle. 

“We don’t tolerate liars in this house.” 

xxx

Kristoff's eyes snapped open. He shot up from the bed, gasping for air. Frantic eyes scanned his surroundings, searching for the mad man from his dreams. It took him a few seconds to realise that his good hand was gripping something, rather someone. A soft whimper broke through his hazy state.

"Hey.. hey. It's okay. You are safe."

Kristoff loosened his grip instantly, as though he was bitten by a snake. A tint of red painted his cheeks when he spotted a bruise forming on the red head's wrist. 

_ Well done, Kristoff. You almost crush the lady's hand, you brute.  _

"Oh shit! I'm so so sorry." 

Anna waved her hands. "No, no, no…Please don't apologise. It's totally my fault. I should have been more careful." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were thrashing around and screaming. I tried to snap you out of it."

Kristoff grimaced.  _ How much did she hear?  _ The question lingered in his mind but Kristoff refrained himself from asking, fearing it would make the situation more awkward than it already was. The crimson blush on the woman's face was evident of this. 

"Erm, let me get the doctor to check on you." 

"Yeah. You do that." 

"See you later, Kristoff."

A fuzzy feeling blossomed on his chest. Either his head was damaged or he was delighted hearing the woman said his name. 

_ How does she know? _

Kristoff glanced at his bed label. 

_ R _ ight. 

He exhaled in relief when the door clanged shut, leaving him alone in the room with the beeping of the heart rate monitor to accompany his thoughts. He buried his face into the heel of his palms, mortified to find drying tear stains on his cheeks. Kristoff was emotionally crippled to realise his mistake. He smacked his forehead and snorted.

_ Stupid boy, you didn't even ask for her name.  _

xxx

The mention of her name made Anna jump. The warm mug of chocolate almost slipped from her grip but managed to hold on to it. 

"What happened back there?" 

A familiar face came into her vision. A black man donning his sheriff uniform with a name tag pinned on his breast pocket. 

"Uncle Matthias!" 

He swatted his hand. "Stop it, Anna. You make me sound old." 

"But you are old." Anna quipped, brow raised. 

Mattias burst in laughter.

"Nonsense! I am fit as a fiddle though my appearance doesn't look like it." He crossed his arms and shot Anna a pointed look. "Anyways, stop changing the subject. I'm more interested with what's going on with Mr. Sandy over there." 

Anna let out a long sigh. 

"He didn't say anything. Kristoff was sleeping the whole time since the docs put Diazepam into him. Good thing you found him on time." she trailed off, grimaced at the possibility of Kristoff freezing to death had Mattias not come to his rescue. 

"You can thank my lucky stars. I was patrolling near the area when I spotted him." He shot a quick glance to the adjacent room. "You should have seen him, Anna. Those fuckin' retards tied him with barbed wire and hung him like a slaughtered pig." Anger laced his voice as he recalled the incident. 

Anna's eyes rimmed with tears, fury seething under her skin.  _ How can anyone be so cruel?  _ Her mind flew to little Elsa. Poor girl must have been absolutely traumatised. She made a mental note to bring her to a psychologist later. 

"Did you get him? The guy who did this to him?" 

"Hell ya. They were stupid enough to leave evidence behind to let us find them." Mattias said proudly. "Those guys have a long history of drugs and violence so I guess it won't be easy for them to wriggle their way out of this."

"This is good news. Hope they rot in prison." She glanced at the clock. 11.00 P.M. "Shoot! I need to get back home. Elsa's waiting for me."

"Who is Elsa?" Mattias asked, confusion etched his face. 

"His sister." 

Mattias huffed. "Go on then. You can't leave a child unattended. I would have to arrest you for neglect." 

Anna did a mock salute. 

"Aye, Sheriff. Please text me if you got something." 

"Will do."

Mattias chuckled with mirth. 

"Look at your daughter, Agnarr. All grown up and saving people now." 

The man pushed a stray strand of grey back to its position and looked at the opposite room. 

_ It's going to be a long night.  _

  
  


To be continued

  
  
  



End file.
